


Oz and Lynda

by Miaicefyre



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaicefyre/pseuds/Miaicefyre
Summary: (My first work on archive-of-our-own) part of my headcannon for ozpins back story, written as a sort of biography; starting when he was 14, just after his mother died, when he first met GLynda.There are parts missing which I might add in If I ever decided to write the whole headcannon, which if you’d like that, just let me know and I will (but that would Probably require Multiple chapters)





	Oz and Lynda

It was during one of these many wanderings that he’d sometimes spy a young street girl, rummaging for food or running from thugs. He had seen her before but up till then he wouldn’t pay her much mind or just give the thugs a mean glare as he walked on by. That one time however, his first time out after his mother’s death, when saw her being set upon by those same thugs he found he couldn’t stand by any longer. He challenged them, and though they mocked him he mangled to fight them - all three of them at once - seemingly easily.  
When he came back to the orphanage, he came back with the girl (Who he’d learned was called Lynda). It wasn’t heard for him to convince the elders to let her stay there where she would be safe. He had known them most of his life after all.  
Because Oz was older, he had his own room while Lynda had to share with the younger kids. With the limited accommodation at the orphanage, the elders felt that only giving single rooms to older kids would help them gain independence for when they left. For the first few nights however, Lynda was heard sneaking out into Oz’s room. The first two nights, he aloud it for he knew she just wasn’t used to sharing. On the third night though, he insisted she at least try it. Even after she had gotten used to it, particularly in the winter she was still want to sneak up to Oz’s room and spend the night there. He learned not to mind so much. He’d Even come to expect her on cold nights.  
For near two years, the two were inseparable. He gave her warmth, protection and care and in return she gave him absolute loyalty and utter devotion...until the time came when his application to beacon was accepted and a decision had to be made.  
It is said that, the night before Oz was supposed to leave for beacon he stayed up all night by the fire, thinking about it. He confirmed later that it was the hardest choice he’d ever had to make: leave his home, these children, all he’d ever known; to go off to beacon, become a hero and save the world. People also say they saw Lynda looking for him after finding his room empty and when she found him still sitting by the fire she came and sat with him.  
No one really knows what was said between them that night but the next morning the two were seen outside the orphanage waiting for the transport to come pick Oz up. Before he left, he gave Lynda one last parting gift - a purple poppy bracelet - and she made him promise that he would never forget where he came from. 

They weren’t to see each other again for another 4 years...but there letters were frequent and lengthy.  
He would write all the new people he’d met and all the adventures they went on while she would let him know of all the going’s on back at the orphanage.  
Until the time came for her too to go up to beacon. No one knew she was coming, not even Oz. She just showed up and found him in the middle of a team meeting. His teammates had said how his face changed when he looked up and saw her standing there, how his eyes had lit up and the way he’d smiled had been the biggest, most genuine they’d ever seen on him.  
He was already looking to stay on at beacon as history professor, much to Lynda’s delight. Even after she’d formed her own team, she was still closest to him and relied on him the most.  
It wasn’t until he was about to become headmaster that she stated she also wanted to stay on as teacher at beacon, to which he off course accepted for he had watched her and taught her and trained. He’d seen her grow into a fine huntress.

Though he might have at some point seen her as an equal she always seemed to view him as a superior but one thing is certain  
She remained his truest friend and most loyal supporter, right up until the moment he died...


End file.
